Abusive Love
by AnxiousVirgil
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go to high school along with all their friends. Natsu and Lucy have dated for a few years, now its senior year. Natsu and Lucy told each other everything, however, Natsu kept a certain secret from everyone, including Lucy. Will Natsu be okay? What will be Lucy's reaction? Who knows! Rated M for gore and sexual scenes.
1. Dad Abuse

_**Hi! Welcome to my new story, "Abusive Love", enjoy!**_

 _ **Magic - Fire Dragon Roar**_

 ** _Speaking -_** "Welcome to Fairy Tail"

 ** _Thoughts -_** _'Welcome to Fairy Tail'_

 ** _Non-Humans - "Welcome to Fairy Tail"_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Summary: Natsu and Lucy go to high school along with all their friends. Natsu and Lucy have dated for a few years, now its senior year. Natsu and Lucy told each other everything, however, Natsu kept a certain secret from everyone, including Lucy._**

~Normal POV~

Natsu and Lucy were walking to school like always. They went to Fairy High School together. They were known as the school's star couple. You see ever since Natsu and Lucy met in freshmen year, they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Now its senior year, and they're still together.

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu asked the blond.

"Yeah, Natsu?" she replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight?" he asked her.

"Sure! Be sure to pick me up around 7!" she exclaimed happily.

"OK!" with that, Natsu grabbed her and ran to school.

~Lucy's Pov~

Natsu and I walked to school as always! I was so excited for our date tonight. However, I always feel like he isn't telling me something like something isn't right. Every time I've noticed him alone, he was crying. I won't bother him about it, but, I'm worried about him...hope he's okay...

Anyways, we just reached the gate and since we had the same classes except for calculus, we walk to every class together. In fact, when I go to calculus, he walks me to class as to keep perverts away, he's so sweet! Oh, that's the bell!

"Come on Natsu! We need to hurry!" I yelled at him, with that, we ran through the halls hand-in-hand.

~Natsu's POV~

Lucy and I ran to our first class and made it just in time. However, the minute I sat down, I winced, good thing no one noticed.

Ugh, why does dad feel the need to beat me in the morning before school? I haven't told Luce because I don't want her to worry.

"Hey, flame-for-brains!" Ice prick *Cough* Gray *Cough* yelled.

"What do you want Elsa?!" I retorted back, not in the mood.

"What'd you call me fire breath!?" he snapped.

"Elsa, queen of ice! Why don't you go back to you Ice Castle of isolation!" I yelled back, hoping he got the idea to leave me alone. I just want to sit and heal my broken body.

Thank god Lucy came to the rescue. She knows when I want attention or want to be left alone.

"Gray, quiet! You can clearly see he's not in the mood, so drop it! Also, you started it, so apologize!" she yelled at him, much to my amusement, however, kept it hidden. After all, I'm a master at hiding my emotions. I do it all the time with dad. Hide my emotions. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing my hurt emotions.

 **LunchTime = = Natsu goes to the roof**

I sat in my favorite spot when I don't want to be near anyone. When I'm alone, I usually let my emotions show. So, I did. I started crying. I don't want to go home! However, after my next class, I have to, then suffer another beating! Why does dad hate me? What did I do? All I know is after mom left, the abuse started. It was worse when _he_ came... I don't want to go through that again... I sighed as the bell rung for class, I ran through the hall to my last class with Lucy.

When I bumped into her in the hall, I still had tears in my eyes. I hid them from her, then wiped them away, acting embarrassed. I said sorry, then, hand-in-hand, we walked to class together like always.

 **EndofSchool = = Natsu goes home to his "dad".**

I walk home, to an unkempt house. I sigh as I walk to the door, I had already drooped Lucy off at her apartment, now I had to deal with dad and the abuse. I can't do anything either. When I was young, he put a shock chip into my neck. That's why I have a scar.

When I got the door, it was slammed open, and I was pulled into the house and thrown into the wall at the other end of the room, letting out a silent yelp, however, hid it from dad.

"Get up boy! Your late!" dad said angrily.

I slowly got up, only to be pushed back down as a beer bottle slammed on me. I screamed from the pain, blood welling up.

"It's your fault your mother left! Why do you have to look so much like her!? Why couldn't you look like me and your brother! I'm way more proud of him than you!" he yelled, grabbing another empty beer bottle and throwing it at me, making me scream more. Then I looked at the ground.

Zeref-nii...

My brother left to form a plan with his friends to get me out, however, when I told him about the shock chip, he looked horrified, saying that was a problem. However, this guy able to fix problems like this was fired recently, meaning I couldn't get out. I cried then but never showed my emotions to anyone except Luce, who I showed my love.

I screamed again as he put a lit cigarette on my cheek, burning the flesh.

"D-dad! St-op! Please!" I pleaded, no emotions in my eyes except pain, which was rare.

However, he didn't stop. In fact, it got worse. He lit another cigarette and put it on the opposite cheek, I screamed louder.

Then everything faded to black.

~Lucy's POV~

I was ready to see Natsu, however, he was late as usual. I was used to this, however, he was never this late.

Finally, I saw him sitting in his nice clothes crying. This shocked me, he never cried in public!

"Natsu!?" I said shocked. He jumped and turned to look at me.

"L-Luce..." he choked, sobbing his heart out. Then I noticed the burns on his cheeks along with the dry blood.

"Natsu! What happened!?" I asked, what could have caused this!?

"Luce...i- Nothing, I'm fine!" he said, giving a fake cheeky grin to cheer me up, it worked. I smiled a small smiled and helped him up.

"Let's take a look at those wounds, okay?" I said.

"Okay." he agreed. With that, I took him to my apartment to take care of his wounds.

Later on, Natsu fell asleep on my bed, cheeks tear stained.

I walked into a different room and pulled my phone out.

I found the ID with Gray on it.

 _"Hey, Lucy!"_ Gray said from the other side.

"Hey, Gray. I need a favor, you up for it?" I asked him.

 _"Sure! What'd you need?"_ He asked.

"Could you and Erza follow Natsu home tomorrow?" I asked him.

 _"Sure, but, why? Is something wrong? Is he cheating on you or something?"_ He asked worriedly.

"Well, I was ready for Natsu to pick me up for our date when I heard someone sobbing. I followed the sound to Natsu. He had burns on his cheeks on scars from something sharp on his chest. I'm worried something going on that he's not telling me. Could you and Erza follow him to make sure?" I asked my friend.

 _"Sure! Man, now I'm worried about the flame-brain. I'll go get Erza and explain the situation."_ with that, he hung up.

I sighed, tomorrow was going to be a long day...

 _ **Hope you liked the first chapter! Bye~!**_


	2. Answers Given

**_Hi! Welcome to the Next chapter of, "Abusive Love". Enjoy!_**

~Natsu's POV~

I walked to the park since it was Saturday, meaning no school. I promised Luce I would take her on a date tonight, at 7. I had hours till then, so I decided to get away from home, my reasons, my dad. My dad always beats me when I stay home. If I stayed, he would've beaten me all day till my bones were broken.

I thought I felt someone following me and turned around, looking around, when no one was there, I continued.

~Gray's POV~

I'd never seen Natsu alone, let alone, sad. His face looked like he went through a lot of pain, to be honest, I felt bad for the flame-brain.

I looked at Erza and she looked shocked as well.

We followed him to the park, then he made a turn for the Eastern Woods. I was confused by this, why go to the forest?

We followed him into the woods and watched him walk to a cliff in the forest with a deep drop.

At first, we thought he was about to jump, and got ready, however, he just sat down and did something that shocked us so much, he started crying.

"What did I do to deserve this...why does dad hate me so much..." I heard him sob, causing both of us to let out a silent gasp. His dad hated him? Was that why he looked so sad all the time?

"Why? I didn't do anything...but...he blames me for mom leaving...why do I take the pain for her leaving...why does dad have to beat me every day?" then we gasped out a quiet gasp, luckily he didn't hear us. No way...his dad abuses him?! That was all we needed to know. We ran from branch to branch to the town, without him knowing.

Now I felt really bad for him. Natsu was abused by his father?! We needed to tell Lucy.

~Lucy's POV~

I watched as Gray and Erza ran to me, obviously with important information.

"So? What's wrong with him?" I watched them exchange sad looks, before saying...

"Natsu's abused by his father. He didn't want you hurt, so he didn't tell you..." Erza said, then my world crashed. What? No...no way!

"No, you're lying!" I shouted, not believing a word.

"It's true, we followed Natsu to the forest and he was sobbing, asking himself why he takes the pain for his mother leaving. Apparently, his dad abuses him for that reason." Gray said this time.

My world went up in flames...how could I not notice?! When he winced when he sat down, how he looked out the window sadly, when he was crying when he thought he was alone...how did I not notice that!? I'm denser than him! Poor Natsu! I thought I had father problems, he is worse... I felt bad now.

"I'm going to talk to him," I said, starting to walk away, only to be stopped by Gray and Erza.

"No, he doesn't know we know, if you talk to him about it, you might just shatter his already damaged spirit. He didn't want to tell anyone because he doesn't want them to get hurt. If he found out we all knew, he'd fear we'd get involved and get hurt in the process. He wants to deal with this alone. However, if it gets more serious, then we step in. For now, let's wait." Erza said I knew she was right, however, I wanted so badly to help my boyfriend. I agreed, however, I knew every time I looked at him I'd only see a broken boy.

~Natsu's POV~

Uh-oh...dads gonna be mad! I need to hurry if I want to survive this time!

I raced home and made it home with 13 minutes to spare.

"Boy! Get in here!" I heard him shout from the living room, I knew what was coming.

I walked into the living room with a beer in hand, handing it to my father. He smiled, and kicked me once, then sat down on the couch.

That's how it usually is. If I make it on time and hand him a beer, he kicks or hits me once, then goes back to what he was doing.

I walk into the kitchen and started to make moms favorite. Thank god dad forgot her favorite food. I was apparently a good cook, 'cause my dad agreed, he didn't say it, however, his face did. Anyway, when I finished, I made me some chicken flavored ramen, then went to my room to get ready for me and Lucy's date tonight. I hade 2 hours left, so I had time to cover the bruise from the kick and take a shower. After I was ready I headed out.

~Lucy's POV~

I waited for Natsu to come pick me up, excited for the date, then I remembered that Natsu was abused and still is. I felt pity when I saw him, yet hid it from him, smiling a big smile.

"Hey, Luce! Ready to go?" he asked as I looked at his outfit. he wore a nice button up white shirt with black dress pants and shoes. His hair was as spiky as ever, and he had a jacket swung around him, holding it with two fingers.

"Yep, let's go!" I replied

~Natsu's POV~

I looked at Luce in awe. She looked gorgeous! She wore a red one strap dress the top half sparkled, while the bottom half had orange flames licking the rim, with a nice black design, red background. Her hair was done in a side pony-tail. She, of course, wore make-up to look nicer, but honestly, she doesn't need it.

I took her to the most expensive delicious restaurant in Magnolia. She gasped when she saw it.

"Natsu, can you afford this!?" she asked in shock. I nodded. I worked two part-time jobs and did odd jobs for cash. I had a lot of money.

We walked in the restaurant and I told the receptionist that I had a reservation under Natsu Dragneel. She looked at her computer, then smiled.

"Follow me, sir, your table is in the back waiting for you. Would you like some wine?" she asked.

"Yes, could we have the Romantic Rose wine. It's her favorite." I said, pointing to Luce, who nodded vigorously.

"As you wish sir. when you ready, I'll come for your order." with that, the waitress left to get the wine.

"Natsu, this is amazing!" Luce said, eyes shining. I laughed and nodded as I looked at the menu and the New York Style Steak looked delicious. I decided on that, cooked Medium Rare, and got a side of fries. Lucy ordered Fettuccini Alfredo with a side of a salad and fries.

When we got our food, we laughed and talked the whole way, then my phone vibrated. When Luce wasn't looking, I looked at it and saw the Daily News saying, "New problem solver in town! Can take out chips, install chips, and even program chips in humans! Best in the world!", I smiled. I decided that after this, tomorrow, I'd go to the person, apparently on Strawberry St.

* * *

When we finished, we walked to the park together, laughing and talking all the time. I looked at my watch, 10:24 pm.

"Hey, Luce? I need to go. I have an appointment tomorrow I can't miss." she nodded and we kissed good-bye

 _ **Hope you like that chapter, oh, PLEASE SEND IDEAS! I'm only one person! I need help! So please, send a review, or something to let me know I'm doing okay. Thank-you, bye!**_


	3. Guess Who's Home!

_**Hi! Welcome to the next chapter of, "Abusive Love", enjoy!**_

~Natsu's POV~

I walked home, fully aware of what day it is. Thank Mavis we had no school today, thank you President Day!

Anyway, today was the day _he_ came. My dad's brother, Acnologia. The man that caused me the most pain ever in my entire life. My father can't even compare to him, he had come over because today was my dad's birthday and his sister, Lola, said everyone must be there. I hoped he wasn't here today...otherwise, I might just break down.

I sighed as I reached the door. My father said we had family coming over so I needed to look decent for them.

I walked to my room, hearing the shower. Dad was in his shower. Thank Mavis I hooked my shower to a different water line. He would kill me if I used the hot water. I managed to get in contact with a person who was able to get the chip out, by the way, however, he didn't have the tools at the moment. I, of course, broke down. I wasn't able to escape yet. I also went to a different water company for my water. When they heard who I was, they let me have it free. Apparently, Lucy's family owns the company, when they heard I was her boyfriend, they let me have it free of all charges, saying Lucy was the nicest person they'd ever seen and that she talked highly of me, causing me to smile.

I took a shower and dressed in a blue plaid button up shirt, my dad's favorite pattern, with dark blue jeans, my dad's favorite type of jeans. When I was ready, I walked down and prepared my dad's favorite meal. No matter how much I hate him, I can't be rude on his birthday. I heard the doorbell ring just as I finished setting snacks out.

I went to open it and, to my horror, it was Acnologia... I froze in terror, while he smirked.

"Hello again, Natsu..." he said evilly just as my dad came in.

"Ah, Acnologia! Great to see you again!" my dad said, dressed in similar clothing to me, except a red plaid shirt. He looked at my outfit and smiled, nodding in joy.

I walked back into the kitchen to get started on the turkey, stuffing it with my dad's favorite stuffing. I decided I wouldn't eat any and just eat at Lucy's. I doubt dad would notice my absence. I finished getting the turkey ready and put it in the oven, that was already pre-heated. I started to do the side-dishes ready, consisting of Mac-and-cheese, green beans, and some cut mango. I made some cake as well that had cooled off after I made it this morning. However, before I could finish the side-dishes, Acnologia came in the kitchen, cutting me short. I froze once more.

"So, Natsu, how are you lately? You know, after that amazing time we had together," he said, I felt a shiver run through my spine as he said that.

This man was the one who raped me. When I was really young, barely past 1st grade, he had done so. It was when my dad didn't abuse me and mom didn't leave yet.

"..." I gave him the silent treatment as I finished the food. I heard the oven go off and took the thermometer and stuck it in the turkey, checking if it was done. Seeing it at the right temperature, I took it out to let it cool off some before I carve it. I went back to the side-dishes, finishing them as well. I looked at the time then, 5:54, perfect. I waited for a minute, before I carved the turkey, setting the slices on a separate plate, then took it to the dining room and set it down along with the rest. I looked at the time, 6:00. Right on time.

"Dinner!" I called, then I watched as they piled into the room one by one, dad being last. When all was in the dining room, I walked to the stairs to pull my shoes on, then went out the door.

 **LATER~!**

Walking in the park, I sat on a bench and texted Luce.

 _'Hey, Luce! What you doin'?'_ I asked her through text

 _'Hey, Natsu! Not much, I'm pretty bored actually."_ She replied.

 _'Well, I was wondering if you might want to go to dinner, just the two of us?"_ I asked her again.

 _'Sure! See you soon!'_ with that, our texting ended. I walked through the park some more, then ran into someone unexpected.

"M-mom!?" I said in shock as I looked at her in disbelief.

"N-Natsu!?" she said in surprise.

Without thinking, I hugged her, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Natsu? Son, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I...why'd you leave? Why?" I asked her crying.

"I left because your father threatened our lives. Saying that I needed to leave for making such and, in his words, "Ugly child." after your pink hair started to show." she said sorrowfully.

"However, I'm worried. Why are you crying so much?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

"A-after y-you le-ft...dad started to a-a-abu-se m-m-e..." I heard her gasp.

"No...please tell me your lying sweetie. Please." she pleaded. I shook my head no, and tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry my baby boy! You are coming to live with me whether your father likes it or not." she dragged me to dad's house, however, I stopped her.

"I can't. He put a shock chip in my neck so I couldn't run away..." I said sadly. She gasped once more.

"What is wrong with him!? You're only a boy!" she shouted angrily, dragging me harder.

"Mom! I need to go! I've got a date with my girlfriend!" I shouted, then she stopped.

"You have a girlfriend?" she asked in shock. I nodded, then she started squealing.

"Oh my gosh! My baby boy is all grown up!" she squealed.

"Mom! I'm gonna be late!" I shouted, then she let me go and I ran the whole way to Lucy's apartment.

~Lucy's POV~

Natsu's late again! He better have a good reason!

I saw Natsu running this way wearing something at least decent for a restaurant. Then I noticed tears in his eyes.

"Natsu!? What's wrong!?" I asked worried, did his dad do something?

"Nothing, in fact, I couldn't be happier!" he said, then I noticed the huge grin plastered on his face. A real grin.

"Okay, what happened then?" I asked, what made him so happy?

"You won't believe it...I ran into my mom! After all these years I found her!" he said cheerfully. I gasped, that was a good reason.

"Hey, Luce? Can I tell you something? It's really personal." he said dead serious.

"Sure," I replied.

"Okay, after my mom left, my dad...well..." he said. Wait, was he going to confess to the abuse?

"My dad abused me after she left. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt. However, I have hope now!" he said happily while I faked gasped as he said his dad abused him.

"Really? Why didn't you just run away?" I asked him.

"My dad put a shock chip in my neck so if I'm past curfew I get shocked," he said sadly, pointing to the scar on his neck. I gasped, this time not fake.

"However, a man came into town saying he might be able to get it out. I got an appointment with him soon!" he said, I smiled.

"Well, I really want to meet your mom. Can I?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Come on, I got her number in the park, I text her to meet us at 8Island's," he said.

~Natsu's POV~

 _"Hey, Mom!"_

 _"Hey, sweetie! Do you need something?"_ She asked me.

 _"No, but my girlfriend wants to meet you. Is that okay?"_ I asked.

 _"OF COURSE! I WANT TO MEET MY BABY BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!"_ she sent back.

 _"Ha ha! Meet us at 8Island's! See you in about 7 minutes!"_ With that, I ended that chat.

"We need to go, my mom agreed!" with that, I and Luce walked to 8Island that was just around the corner.

 **6 minutes later**

I saw my mom coming up the sidewalk and walked to her, "Mom!" I exclaimed with Luce beside me.

"Sweetie!" she said as she hugged me, causing me to blush in embarrassment, however, it's better than dad punching me.

"Oh, you must be my son's girlfriend, he ran from me trying not to be late for your date. It was really cute, he was so worried about being late!" she said, I blushed more.

"Ha ha! Sounds like Natsu. He does anything for me or his friends. Actually, Natsu and I are the star couple at our school!" Luce replied.

"Really!? Oh. My. GOSH! Sweetie! You never told me!" mom pouted.

"Eh! Because I knew you'd get excited! I didn't want you to get more excited!" I said to her.

"Ha ha! I missed messing with you, sweetie!" I laughed with her as mom said that, Luce joined.

That was a nice day, however, I knew better.

It's always calm before the storm...

 _ **Me: Hope you liked that chapter ladies and gentlemen!**_

 _ **Natsu: I did! My mom's now home! I'm fired UPPPPPPP!**_

 _ **Lucy: Well, I hope Natsu and I get closer in this!**_

 ** _Me: Oh don't worry...*giggles evilly*_**

 ** _Natsu: Lucy! The authoress is being scary! *hugs Lucy*_**

 ** _Lucy: Just Ignore it Natsu. *hugs back*_**

 ** _Me: Awww! Anyway! Please review!_**

 ** _Me, Natsu and Lucy: See you next time!_**


	4. SORRY! Author Note

_**I'm sorry but this story has been discontinued for reasons along the lines of, I lost intrest, I ran out of ideas, or just can't continue it. I'm sorry to all who liked the story, this story is up for adoption to whomever wants it. Thank you for understanding.**_

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Author of this story._**

 ** _P.S: If someone does adopt this story I will let people know. Thank you._**


End file.
